Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 8}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{192}{25}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{17}{25}$